


Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio Plot to Steal a Freaky Demon Baby

by TippenFunkaport



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Found Family, Horde kids, Missing Scene, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, the other best friend squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport
Summary: Kyle convinces Lonnie and Rogelio to go back to get Imp.
Relationships: Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra), Kyle & Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle & Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: SPOP Palentines (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)





	Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio Plot to Steal a Freaky Demon Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I was warming up for my writing night and accidentally wrote a short fic about how Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio ended up with Imp, sorry, I don’t know how these things happen!
> 
> People commenting on my other fics: You should write more like this!  
> My brain: I should, and yet, instead I give you THIS!

Lonnie followed Rogelio into the stolen Horde transport they'd been living in here at the Crimson Waste, her arms filled with all the rations and materials they'd been able to get. 

"Hey Kyle! You'll never believe who we ran into while bartering for supplies." Lonnie paused. "Kyle?" Nothing. Did that little idiot go and get himself killed or chipped or something because, swear to God, if she had to worry about getting him back with everything else-- She was just about to start freaking out in earnest when she saw him leaning against the back wall, snoring away. She kicked his foot. "Seriously, Kyle? You were supposed to be guarding the truck!"

"What? I'm awake!" He jumped to his feet and adopted a battle ready pose which was would have been more impressive if there wasn't still drool coming down his face. He was such an idiot. 

Rogelio made some judgemental lizard noises and shook his head. He set down his packages, took Lonnie's and started organizing their supplies. 

"You're useless, Kyle. Hordak should have ground you down into ration bars years ago." Lonnie punched him in the arm. He rubbed it. At least, he wasn't dead or chipped or whatever. 

"Wait. Was that really what the ration bars were made of?" Kyle started moving the stuff Rogelio was organizing around and got his hand smacked away. 

"You never wondered what happened to the cadets that didn't make the cut?" Lonnie kicked off her boots and started dumping the sand out of them. This place wasn't half bad if it wasn't for all the freaking sand. She leaned conspiratorially over to Kyle. "They say the grey ones... are bones!"

"Are you... are you joking right now? This is a joke right?" Kyle laughed nervously as Lonnie and Rogelio completely cracked up. Man, alien invasion, sand in every crack, everything sucked but there was literally nothing better than messing with Kyle. 

"Anyway, I was trying to tell you. We ran into Octavia. She's down here too. Says the Fright Zone's trashed now, total ghost town. Hordak, Catra, everybody's gone. The only thing still there is Imp and the thing's gone half feral. Looks like we got out just in time!" She dusted the sand from her boots outside the open door which they propped open during the day. There. It wasn't much, but it wasn't bad either. The open door gave them a little awning and they'd found a couple of chairs and a table they'd set up there for playing games and stuff. From a kid who grew up in the Fright Zone, it was almost as good as a beach vacation. 

"Hold on, Imp is still there? All alone?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. You got sand worms in your ears again?"

"But.. He's only a baby!"

"Uh, a freaky little evil demon baby."

"A baby is a baby, Lonnie! You were pretty freaky looking when you were little too!"

"Hey!" Like he was one to talk? He still looked like a hairless monkey!

Rogelio made a noise of agreement. Oh, she was going to have to kick both their asses right now. 

"I'm just saying, we were all babies when we were abandoned. That makes Imp like... our little brother!"

Lonnie sighed. "Isn't it just like a failed clone of Horak's or whatever?"

Kyle was shaking his head. Damn, he was really riled up about this. "So? Hordak was like our terrible adopted dad so that just makes Imp our... uncle or cousin or something. That's still family!" 

"So, what are you saying? It's not our problem. We got out of there when the getting was good." She looked over to Rogelio for support but he was looking at Kyle with those gooey eyes he got sometimes. Come on, not you too. She should really just ditch the two of them, head out on her own. She'd do a lot better without these two dumbasses holding her back, that's for sure. She sighed. "Well, what do you want us to do? Go and get it? Be realistic, Kyle! The planet's been invaded, nowhere is safe. And what the hell are we going to do with a baby? We've barely got enough for ourselves out here." 

Rogelio put a clawed hand on her shoulder and made a long series of compelling lizard noises. She didn't have a single clue what he was saying but she knew him long enough to get the message. Damn it. Now they were both gonna obsess over this and there was no hope of getting out of it. 

"Come on, Lonnie, please?" Kyle was doing the puppy dog eyes. She hated when he did that. It was like, you just had to do whatever he wanted or he'd keep making them until you had choice but to punch his face in for his own good. 

"Great. Just great. I already got my hands full keeping keeping you idiots alive and now I'm going to have to worry about some freaky demon baby." They'd need fuel, for one, and weapons in case they found trouble on the way to the Fright Zone. She'd seen most of what they'd need today, it wouldn't be too much trouble to get. Maybe some toys or something. Baby crap? Did Imp even play with toys? Might be kinda fun to teach him some of their old games. Oh, who was she kidding, this was going to be a disaster. "We're happy here. Free to do whatever for the first time in our lives and THIS is what you want to do." She shook her head. "I can't believe we've gotta go steal a damn baby."

"Woohoo!" Kyle cheered and he and Rogelio starting jumping around the transport. Lonnie couldn't help but smile. What a bunch of dumbasses her boys were. "Thanks, Lonnie!" 

Kyle pulled her into a hug and she allowed him a solid three seconds before she shoved him off. "Yeah, whatever. Get off me." Rogelio held out a fist for a bump.That’s better. At least somebody knew how to act around here. "Alright, fine, then I guess we're doing this." 

As long as they did it together, that wouldn't be so bad. They did alright together. And, hell, maybe it might even be kinda fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always hugely appreciated no matter how long after posting it is!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. [https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com](https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/)


End file.
